bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 18
"WAKE UP!!!" I yelled at Ayra again. She had been out for at least an hour, and she hadn't said a thing or done anything since she passed out. I knew we had to get her some medical help, since it wasn't normal to be out this long after becoming a summoner, from what I knew. She could just be a special case, but I didn't want to risk anything. I forced tridon to carry her to the town, where I thought there would be somebody to help. Atro and I "escorted" tridon to the town, which was actually relatively small. We arrived at the town very quickly, and I immediately looked for the town's healer, or hospital, or whatever place they had. There was a small house at the end of town with a medical sign outside. I entered the building, atro and tridon following me. The room that we entered through was small, and had a few chairs. There was a desk, where a woman with a doctor's outfit sat. I walked up to her, and explained everything that had happened. She nodded, and asked tridon to take ayra to a room down a short hallway. Atro and I followed. The doctor came into the room with a needle, and a small bag. I watched as the doctor flicked the needle a few times with her finger, and injected it into ayra's arm. Ayra twitched, and then bolted upright, gasping for air. I stumbled back, surprised at the speed in which she had recovered. I was grateful for "modern medicine" for waking her up. I thanked the doctor, who then walked out of the room. I stood next to the doorway, while tridon and atro walked out of the building. "So, what happened while you were out?" I asked. She looked around the room, confused. "Where...am I?" She asked. I told her what had happened. She nodded at the information. "Well, I was talking with some guy.." She said. "Lemme guess, Lucius?" I asked. She looked surprised at my guess. She nodded, and I shrugged. "He told me some pretty strange things, but nothing notable." Ayra explained. I left the matter alone, and we both went outside. We walked around the town, looking for anything notable, until a small building with a banner that had two blades crossing each other in front of it. I went inside, to be swarmed with the sound of machines buzzing and the creaking of an unseen open door. A flyer was posted on a bulletin board, explaining that a very powerful monster was residing at the top of the tower near the town, and the reward for beating it would be to get free passes to enter morgan. I didn't know where that was, but I grabbed the flyer and went back outside. I showed ayra, and she agreed to head to the tower, so we set out after finding atro and tridon. We walked down a beaten and seemingly abandoned path. There were signs everywhere warning would-be travelers to not enter the tower. As we got closer to the tower, the sky got unnaturally darker, as the area was shrouded with clouds. After that, the tower came into full view. It rose beyond the clouds, at least half a mile tall. The entrance of the tower was a huge gaping hole, which ayra and I entered with caution. The bottom floor was desolate, aside from several piles of bones. The tower seemed structurally sound, but barely. We walked over to the stairs, which had fallen into a state of massive disrepair. We walked up the floors of the tower, not encountering anything but a mist that got thicker as we got closer to the top. Other than the occasional monster, it was quite calm. Once we were a few floors from the top, we encountered an actual monster. It was a dragon-like creature. It was called a wyvern, from what I knew. It floated outside of the tower. I didn't notice it until it shot a blast of air at me. With that gust, part of the wall and some of the floor collapsed, tumbling to the ground below. I got my bow ready, and fired a barrage at it. The wyvern didn't have enough time to react, as every shot hit it's mark. The wyvern roared in pain, and flew at me, only to fly past me. At that exact moment, a part of the wall that remained fell onto the wyvern, sending it spiraling down to the ground below, which not much could survive. I heard a moan, and turned to see ayra hanging off the edge of the floor. I ran over to her, and pulled her up. She thanked me, and we ran up to the top floor, which was a large room. At the edge of the room was our target. It stood at least 10 meters (40 feet about) tall, with a strange body shape. It had a tail, four legs, a dragon- like head, and thick armor of sorts. I looked down at the flyer quickly before the monster attacked. "Juggernaut, very powerful monster, use caution when battling." I read aloud to ayra. I rolled my eyes at how vague the information was, but I couldn't complain, as I was here now, and there was no turning back. Lidith, tridon, atro, ayra, and I all stood side-by-side, waiting for a queue to attack. It roared, and a few rocks fell from the ceiling. I realized that if I used the collapsing ceiling, I could be able to kill the monster. We then charged. The units flanked it from the left, while ayra and I attacked from the right. The monster fired a powerful bolt of lightning at tridon, who was blasted back, and knocked out. Lidith attacked it, seeming to not really be affected by it's attacks. It flicked her away, and she fell off the side of the tower. I saw ayra flinch as her unit's orb flew to her. I summoned a tide of maelstrom, which enveloped one of the juggernaut's legs. It tried to move the leg, but it was stuck in place. I then fired a burst of energy at the ceiling, causing it to collapse. The roof fell onto the juggernaut, injuring it greatly, and a massive burst of pain enveloped me as atro and tridon were crushed by the rocks. I looked to ayra, who was fine. Then, the ground of the tower made a loud groaning noise. My eyes widened, as I realized what was happening. I grabbed ayra, and surrounded myself with maelstrom. I ran over to the edge, as a large part of the floor collapsed, along with parts of the tower. As the ground began to crumble beneath me, I grabbed ayra and jumped. We fell, but I surrounded her with maelstrom as we fell, in order to protect her, I hoped. The wind blasted past me as the tower collapsed as we fell. Pillars and stone rained all over the place as it crumbled, along with the juggernaut. Then, we slammed into the ground. I felt a jolt of pain, and massive exhaustion, but that was it. I looked to ayra, who was also okay. The tower had collapsed, and a cloud of dust enveloped the area. After a few minutes, the dust settled, and at the center of the rubble lie the juggernaut, dead as could be. It was partially crushed, and it's neck was bent in an unnatural angle. I walked over to it to see if it was dead, and after I confirmed that it was dead, I headed back to the town, ayra following me, to collect our reward. We walked back down the path, and the darkness from the clouds had faded nearly instantly, as if the tower had something to do with it. We walked into the town, to a crowd of cheering citizens. We were celebrated as heroes, and were invited to a massive feast. There were all sorts of food and drink, and after one of the villagers convinced me to, I drank a glass of Gaian wine, which had me a bit dizzy after drinking. Festivities went on through the night, and I retired to the town inn, and fell asleep. Category:Blog posts